


Sweet warmth

by Moonlight_Blue_Rose



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen, set after Alabasta and before Water Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_Blue_Rose/pseuds/Moonlight_Blue_Rose
Summary: A quiet night in the crow's nest, Robin's conflicting feelings and the sweet warmth.





	Sweet warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea where this came from nor if it makes any sense but enjoy!  
I don't own One Piece.

Robin looked at the quietly slumbering Luffy beside her and wondered. He was casually leaning his head on her shoulder, deep in sleep, showing his trust for her. She didn’t understand why. He was here, right next to an enemy, completely open for attack. His slender neck was right here and slowly her hands were encircling it, ready to end this boy’s life. She wanted to feel this fragile thing twist and break beneath her blood covered hands. Oh, how satisfying it would be to taint someone so pure, her disgusting soul couldn’t help but sing.

But a smile full of self-loathing bloomed on her face as she sat next to Luffy with a tired sigh. She felt warm. Since he came up here, no, since he accepted her into the crew, she felt that unfamiliar warmth seep through her cold soul and slowly become a constant. There was something new to this feeling and the pure trust this boy gave her. It was still only him who truly opened up to her but the others’ treatment was changing as they slowly started seeing her as one of theirs. This care and trust and love sent warmth to her long lost heart.

_‘Sweet’_

It was sweet, sweet, sweet and then warm, warm, warm.

They were supposed to be tools – easy to replace and throw away. She didn’t mean to start _caring for them._ But there was something intoxicating to the sweet warmth that Robin was drowning in and she wanted more. She didn’t want them to die. Twenty years filled with nothing but betrayals and stone-cold masks left her with no means of protection from the genuine warmth Luffy and the others were giving her. So she wanted to be with them forever, however impossible that might be.

_But…_ she couldn’t help but think, one hand pulling Luffy’s prone form closer, if only for a moment she could forget the darkness following her and bathe in the Light that Luffy was like nothing could harm them.

_‘Ah, what a bliss that would be.’_

Robin’s eyes were half-lidded and her thin lips had formed a small but blissful smile.

_She really was a selfish woman._


End file.
